Castaways
by EllieLover19
Summary: STORY IS BACK AND REVISED! Ellie agrees to acompany Craig to his first album release party. After a late night out, they make a detour to a Wal-Mart that may remain their home for the night when a severe snowstorm hits.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: STORY IS BACK AND REVISED! :D Inspired by the Dawson's Creek episode "Castaways". This is a season 7 AU. Jesse and Ellie officially ended in "Love My Way" in season 6, and this fic takes place before "It's Tricky".**

"Good afternoon," Marco greeted his friend as she entered the house.

"Hey," she said kicking the door closed behind her. She carried what felt like a ton of textbooks in her arms. Marco relieved her of a few. "Thanks," she said.

"How was class?" Marco asked as he and Ellie made their way into the kitchen.

"Horrible. Professor Carrington assigned us a 10 page essay on ancient scribes, the people of the pre-journalism days. We have to choose two un – well known scribes and write five pages on their life and writing work."

"Ouch,"

"Yeah. I have to go through these books tonight and choose who I wanna do."

"Well when's the essay due? I could help."

"Friday,"

"What? That's four days from now, how are you gonna finish?"

"Confine myself to bedroom solitude until I get 10 pages written." Ellie shrugged.

"That's torture."

"That's college."

"And…that is true." Marco set some of the books on the counter. "Well you want anything to eat? I'm not as good a cook as Paige, but you know I make a mean lasagna!"

"No, I'm not that hungry right now." Ellie giggled. "I think I should go start on this paper."

"Well let me know if you need help. I'll be fixing dinner; Paige should be in soon from work."

"Kay! I'll attempt to resurface later!" Ellie grabbed some of the books and scurried upstairs.

…

She hadn't eaten, she hadn't been downstairs, she hadn't said a word to either Marco or Paige. All she did was read, read about boring scribes and their pathetic so-called works of writing. Ellie loved to write, journalism was her passion, but if this was what it meant to be a journalist, she may have to reset her 10 year plan… or maybe just declare a new major.

"Elle, telephone!" Marco shouted up almost two hours later during her confinement.

"Tell them I'll call back." She said lazily, her head resting on her desk.

"I think you'll wanna take this."

"Ugh…hold on," she sighed. Ellie managed to gather the strength to pull herself from her chair. She sluggishly walked through the hall and down the steps. Marco handed her the phone when she reached the kitchen. "Hello?" she said dully.

"Hey," the voice was unbearably familiar. It nearly made Ellie jump.

"Craig?" she seemed to have liven upon hearing his name come from her mouth. She turned to Marco for conformation. He nodded.

"Yep, it's me. How've yah been?" he said casually.

"Good… I guess. You?"

"Doing alright. I'm out,"

"Of rehab? That's good. Good for you."

"Yep, a full recovery. The group leader said I was fantastic. I feel all proud." Craig did a small chuckle.

"Good. I'm happy for you." Ellie knew here responses were a bit bland and generic, but she tried her best to sound happy…though she was still a little shell shocked that she was even speaking to Craig Manning.

"And in between, I was kinda recording an album."

"Really? An album? Wow, I didn't know you could record music in rehab…well then again, Eminem."

Craig chuckled.

"Well, they scheduled appointments for me to make trips to the studio. It took almost two months, but I got it done."

"That's cool. When does it drop?"

"In two days actually."

"Seriously? That's awesome, I'll be sure to check it out."

"Well you might be able to score a free copy. See the album release party is tomorrow…and I need a date."

"And...?" Ellie asked as if she didn't already know what was coming next.

"Well, that's why I called. I know it's been a while and we haven't really talked since… the airport, but… I miss you and I know we can't really be us again, yah know high school us," he paused for a moment. "But it would be really good to hang out and see you again. So, would you… go with me, as a friend? Strictly professional."

Ellie felt her stomach sink in at his proposal; she was lost for words…to put it in a cheesy sense. It seemed like hours before she could speak.

"Um, Craig… I," was all she let slip.

"It's cool, I totally understand if you don't wanna go. It's been almost four months, you're probably busy; you're probably with Jesse; you probably still hate my guts-"

"No, I don't, I don't hate you and I'm definitely not with Jesse… I'm just busy. I have this essay due and…"

"Yeah, college and everything, I forgot. Well the party's at Smithdale U, that's only an hour from the city. I don't know if Marco's told you but, me and him talked and… he said I could crash there with you guys for a day or two before I head back to Calgary…just a precaution…since they've been talking snow and stuff on the news."

"Oh did he?" Ellie asked, shooting a glare at Marco. "How sweet." She figured Marco had caught on to what they were talking about, due to his sudden flustering.

"Yeah. Is that okay with you?"

"Totally, yeah. We wouldn't want you caught out there in that…bad, bad…weather and…what not."

"Okay cool…well, I'll see you tomorrow night…when I head in."

"Okay, cool. Bye,"

"Bye," they disconnected. Ellie felt her nervous doing back flips.

"So?" Marco asked as eagerly.

"You said he could stay here?"

"Well…yeah…they've been talking snow flurried…and such. And he didn't have a place to stay, so I offered."

"Thank you so much Marco," the redhead's tone was oozing with sarcasm.

"What? It's not like you guys haven't been keeping contact. Haven't you been writing letters?"

"Yeah. Two letters. And one was only a letter for him got sent here by accident. And the second was just like a dull follow up letter. I wanted to know how he was doing in rehab. I didn't get all emotional with it."

"Why do you sound so upset? Don't tell me you're still bitter over last year."

"Oh please. Me bitter?" Ellie folded her arms all offended and stubborn-like.

"It's what you're famous for." Marcus said as if he were top grade professor that taught _Ellie Nash 101_.

"Ha, ha, funny. I'm bitter because I actually have morals and don't let drug addicts takeover my life." Ellie shook her head in disbelief and walked off.

"Ellie!" Marco followed her. She was just starting up the steps as he'd reached her.

"What?"

"Don't you think it's time you got over it? He's sorry, can't that be enough?"

Ellie ignored his words altogether and continued her stride up the steps. She wasn't in the mood for this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ellie, come on. Open up." Marco said, knocking on her bedroom door. "I'm sorry."

"Can't hear you, too busy being bitter and unforgiving." She shot back sarcastically.

"Come on. I didn't mean it. Just open the door, please." Marco begged. With a regretful sigh, Ellie hopped from her desk chair and opened the door.

"What's the point in apologizing if I'm not gonna forgive you?" she said in a feisty manner as she folded her arms.

"Ellie you know my foot lives in my mouth sometimes, I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know you're sorry, and I also know you think I'm bitter. So, I gave it thought. I'm gonna call Craig, tell him I'll go as his _friend_ date, remain calm and collective the whole night and not once will I mention the catastrophe last year. I will be as professional as Eleanor Nash can be. Clear?"

"Clear." Marco saluted her.

"Now, if I wanna pass Carrington's class, I'll have to get some work done. Please let me read in peace." With that, she closed the door.

Marco couldn't help but smile. His plan worked perfectly. Not only could Ellie Nash be bitter, but she could also be easily manipulated. Times like this made Marco feel like a bad friend…but he knew the outcome was for the greater good…of relationships anyways. He walked on to his room.

…

"Alright. Cool! I'll swing by and pick you up tomorrow at five then. Bye." Craig disconnected with Ellie. A wide smile sat on his face. Things were finally coming together for him. His first album would soon be released, he was coming home to be with friends, and most importantly, the girl he'd hurt…the girl he'd loved was willing to take him up on a proposition that nearly made his stomach do loops when he'd first asked her. He wouldn't mess up this time…he'd be sure to…

His thoughts came to a mentality crushing stop. There'd be no chance he could take with Ellie. He couldn't risk it, he couldn't risk hurting her…not again. The date would have to be just what he said, friendly…professional. He'd have to be her honest to god friend.

The smile on Craig's face was beginning to fade.

…

Ellie didn't put much consideration into what she was going to wear that night. She'd just slip into a simple dress she'd found in her closet. Marco kept insisting they head out and find something "new and sexy" for her to wear; Ellie merely thought it to be a waste of time. She wasn't trying to impress Craig, she just wanted to present herself as classy and well mannered as possible. So, after taking her selected dress to the dry cleaners, she returned home and hit the books. Ellie had brewed a nice cup of coffee and took refuge at the small table in the kitchen, three books spread out in front of her, her filled coffee mug at her side. She still hadn't found anyone interesting to do her paper on.

"Elle are you sure you don't wanna head out and get a dress? I have at least 2 hours to spare before my next class!" Marco called from the living room .

"Marco, for hundredth time, I don't need a new dress!"

Paige, who'd been refilling her own mug of coffee, came to Ellie, looking her up and down with disbelief.

"Hun, you need a new wardrobe altogether." Paige smirked to herself. Her obnoxious, mean-girl comment was said for the day. She continued out the kitchen. Ellie simply delivered a fake and a sarcastic chuckle. She didn't have time for a comeback.

"But don't you wanna look good on your man's arm?" Marco joked, coming into view from the living room. Ellie didn't laugh.

"It is not a date, and Craig's not _my man_. He's an…acquaintance if you will." She said. _Yeah right, Nash_, she thought to herself.

"Hmm, you didn't see him as that in high school." Marco said, raising a brow as he took the seat across from her.

"Yeah… but that was before he became a cokehead and lied to me about it."

"There you go again, mentioning last year."

"Oh please…and you're the last person to call anyone bitter. Remember that little spat you had with Dylan? _Oh I'm so over him, he cheated, he broke my heart!_" Ellie said, giving her best over dramatized Marco impression. "That didn't last long."

"Hey, that was different. He cheated… and I forgave him."

"Hmm, smart choice." She mumbled. "By the way…how's Switzerland I wonder?" It was a bit of a bitchy thing to say, seeing as Marco had just recently ended things with Dylan because of the whole Switzerland hockey gig…but hey, he'd been giving her an unnecessarily rough time about Craig.

"I have no interest to know…and plus, when a guy, i.e. Craig, confesses his love for you, you don't just blow him off. I understand you being mad at him and all, but let it go. Give 'em a second chance tonight… he may surprise you."

Ellie hesitated for a moment for a moment before answer. Was she being a little too harsh?

"Look, the best I can do is try; I'll be nice, I'll smile and giggle, but I'm not lifting up my dress and yelling _come get it_. I'm his friend date, I don't feel the same about him anymore."

"You sure about?" Marco asked. Ellie gave him a look that suggested she may just pour her hot coffee in his lap. "Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone." he threw his hands up, surrendering.

"Thank you," Ellie turned her attention back to her book. Marco kept his eyes on her.

"And if you wanna do impersonations… _Oh Marco, he's my best friend's boyfriend. I don't know if I should follow these feelings I'm having, they're sooo wrong!_" Marco did his best Ellie impression, batting his lashes like a little girl.

"Yah know there's still half a pot of steaming hot coffee I could dispense into your lap?" Ellie said, holding up her mug and gesturing to the coffee pot on the counter. Marco smiled and threw his hands up in defensive. He left the kitchen. Ellie couldn't help but shake her head and smile to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie's dress seemed plain, but casual enough for the outing not to be mistaken for an actual date. It was a black and white polka-dotted dress that came just below her knees. She graced her waist with a black belt and used a few of her black and gold bangles to accessorize her arms. A pair of sliver, dot shaped earrings extenuated her ears. She lightly bumped the front of her hair and sprizted herself with two sprays of Marco's cologne.

After selecting a pair of black heels, giving herself several looks in the mirror and reassuring herself that tonight wasn't a date, she headed downstairs. Marco was just making his way up the steps as she entered the hall.

"Hey good lookin'!" Marco said, he looked her up and down, his eyes gleaming. "I guess you didn't need my help. A very non-date, yet casual dress. Yah look hot, Nash."

"Well thank you" Ellie said, giving a twirl. "But you do know looking hot isn't part of the evening."

"You nervous?"

"Now why would I be nervous? It's not a date. Remember?"

"Yeah, but yah haven't seen the guy in months. Frankly, I'm a bit nervous to see 'em myself."

"Well, I'm not you and I'm definitely not expecting anything further than tonight with him. Craig and I are each other's friend dates. That is all." Ellie said reassuringly.

"Okay. Wait…hey," Marco squinted, taking a few sniffs to the air. "Is that my cologne?"

"Yep! I like the smell!" Ellie said. Marco looked at her questionably. Before he could say anything back, the doorbell rang. Ellie didn't know why, but a knot suddenly formed in the pit of her stomach at the thought of it being Craig.

"That's him." Marco smiled all excitedly.

"That's him." Ellie nodded, inhaling and exhaling. Marco started down the steps first. Ellie started to follow, but Marco put up a hand in protest.

"Stay here, I want you to make an entrance." He rushed down the steps like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"You are impossible." Ellie giggled, shaking her head.

Marco reached for the door, pulling it open. Sure enough, there stood Craig Manning. He wore a simple black tux jacket with ruby red dress shirt underneath. He sported some slightly oversized dress pants and shiny black loafers; a Rolex watch nearly blinged on his wrist.

"Hey!" Marco greeted, all happy to see him

"Del Rossi!" Craig exclaimed. He and Marco hugged. "How's it been man?" Craig asked as they released.

"Pretty good, it sure hasn't been boring around here though."

"I'm guessing you don't have time to fill me in?"

"If you wanna get there on time, no." Marco joked.

"Hmm, I see. So where's Elle?"

"Oh, hey Ellie! Craig's-" Marco started, looking to the steps. Before he could even finish, Ellie was already making her way down into the foyer.

Through Craig's eyes, she was gliding down the steps, almost in slow motion. She had that bright, cheerful smile across her face, the smile that would always encourage him to smile along. She looked beautiful, even more beautiful than the last time he laid eyes on her. He wanted so much to run up and kiss her, but he couldn't. He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him.

"Wow," was all he could muster up. Ellie set foot off the last step and joined Marco's side.

"Thanks," she cheesed. "You look pretty _wow_yourself."

"Thanks. You, uh, you cut your hair?"

"Oh...yeah!" Ellie looked down at her neck-length hair as if noticing for the first time she'd just cut it a week ago. She looked back at Craig and noticed he too had made some grooming changes. "Oh…and you grew yours back!"It was true; Craig's hair was all grown out into neat curls, brushing just below his forehead. Ellie was slightly reminded of the old high school days when she saw them, but then reality had kicked in when she also noticed the fuzz also growing around his chin. "That and some peach fuzz."

"Yeah, people say it makes me look all mature and what not…and the hair…well, the hair I just haven't gotten around to cutting it yet." He and Ellie shared a brief laugh. "You look really great Elle."

"Thank you." They stared at each other for a moment, almost as if soaking in all the memories they'd shared together. Ellie's once lurching stomach had settled; she was calm as she looked at the rockstar

"Okay, yah crazy kids, don't wanna be late." Marco said, even though he enjoyed every moment of their obvious eye-sex. "Come on. Skedaddle." He encouraged, nearly pushing them out the door.

"Right, uh let's go Ellie." Craig said, snapping out of the trance. Marco handed Ellie her jacket and purse. She and Craig were soon out the door.

"Hey, we'll talk when you guys get back." Marco called after to Craig.

"Alright!" Craig shouted back.

"Have fun!"

Out on the curb of the apartment sat a fire red Porsche, Ellie could only guess was Craig's. She looked at it with amazement.

"You were serious about getting this thing weren't you?" She chuckled.

"Hells yeah!" Craig smiled. He made his way to the passenger side and opened the door for Ellie. She slid in and Craig closed the door behind her. He jogged over to the driver's side, opening his door. Before he settled in he looked over at Marco, who stood in the doorway of the apartment. Marco through up a thumbs up, Craig did the same. Craig eased in the car. A moment later, after revving up the vehicle, Craig pulled out from the curb and headed off.

"Don't screw it up man." Marco whispered as he crossed his finger and watched as the car drove further and further away from the apartment. Just then, Paige had joined his side, following his gaze of the car.

"Oh, he'll screw it up." She simply said, then walked off.

"Thanks, Paige…"


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to the university was slightly awkward. Craig asked the usual questions. How was college going? Any new classes? Favorite teachers? Ellie just sat back and answered, asking questions of her own as well. What was it like working on an album? How was the studio? Who did he meet? So on and so forth. It was like an interview. She had so much info she could've written an entire article for the Core…but of course Jesse wouldn't have approved…ass.

They both spoke as if last year didn't even happen, which was what made the ride so awkward. Both of them had to hold back the urge to discuss it for personal reasons. Ellie would've been considered bitter by Marco's standards and her bringing the issue up would only prove that she wasn't over it at all…which would've made her seem as unforgiving as Marco said. Craig, on the other hand, didn't want to revisit a time where he caused her so much pain and heartache. Bringing up last year would kill him, and he'd be forced to tell Ellie his true feelings.

At around 6:45, they arrived at the university and were escorted to the auditorium entrance by one of the drivers.

"Mr. Manning!" a guy in his late 20's greeted them. He was dressed in an oddly burgundy suit, something Ellie would think Hugh Heffner would wear. There was something snide and sleazy in his appearance, but he and Craig seemed to be the best friends. They did the high-five, hug thing."Nice to see you again, Bro-ham. Big album release party and all! You excited?"

"Yep, very excited! Is the place packed?" Craig asked balancing on his heels. He looked all eager and childlike…Ellie wanted to shy away the thought of it being a little cute.

"Yes! A ton of people here to see you! And the record label, the company all of us are really proud of you. Yah did a phenomenal job." He said. His eyes fell to Ellie, "This your date?"

"Yeah, she's a good friend of mine."

"I'm sure she is," the guy winked at her. Ellie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, congratulations and have fun at the party."

"Thanks Kem." Craig said. He and Ellie walked through the double doors past the guy.

"Okay, who was that?"

"That's my producer, Kem. He's cool."

"That wink was kinda weird."

"That's just Kem. He acts like that when he's around beautiful girls." Craig smiled. Ellie was uneasy towards the compliment, she managed a smirk but didn't want it to say anymore than "thanks." "Um, here we are." Craig spoke up, shaking off his own smile. They came to the auditorium double doors. Craig pushed them open and in they went.

Colorful lights spiraled around the room. Loud music pounded through the stereos; a projector screen showed random images of Craig performing on stage. Giant-sized posters of his album cover were placed on either side of the auditorium walls. The place was packed; the few people who saw Craig enter applauded him. He waved and smiled, thanking the crowd and bowing to them. Ellie couldn't help but giggle at his quirkiness.

"The bow wins 'em over every time." He joked. He took her hand and they proceeded further into auditorium.

…

"So, in my conclusion," Kem started. He and Craig stood at the podium. "I would like to officially announce this day Craig Manning day. A trademark event in Rock'n Roll history. He's been a blast to work with and I look forward to producing his next album. To Craig Manning." Kem held up his wine glass.

"To Craig Manning," everyone repeated in sync. They cheered. Soon the music switched back on and the crowd returned to the mingling and dancing.

"Thanks man." Craig said, he and Kem shaking hands.

"Anytime. This album is kick-ass, you should be proud of yourself Manning."

"Oh I am…I really am…"

"Now, if I were you, I'd be trying to score with some of these ladies. A lot of 'em been giving you the eye since yah got here." Kem had laid eyes on a brunette a few ways away and winked at her.

"Kem, it's my first album, the party is supposed to be for me. I'm not surprised." Craig took a sip from his wine glass.

"Yeah, but these girls are hot. And I mean hot. We're at a university; the majority of the chicks in here are college girls. College girls, Manning!"

"I've noticed, but I have a date."

"What? That redhead? Look, she's cute, but compared to the other gitch in here? Manning you got it made. Besides, you've barely made any contact with her since you been here. Sure you had that little grand entrance, but that was it. Try mingling. Like with," a slim, sexy blonde had approached them at the podium. She had green eyes and wore a long, blue, sparkling dress. She was at least 19 or 20. "My good friend, Heather. She's been wanting to talk to you for a while now."

"Kem, what's a while?" Craig eyed him suspiciously.

"When I told her you were interested. Go mingle," Kem shoved Craig to the blonde and scurried away.

"Um, hi." Craig greeted, slightly uncomfortably

"Hi, I'm Heather." The blonde girl cheesed, waving at him.

"Yeah, so I hear." Craig nodded. It was silent for a moment. Craig was looking for anything in the crowd to take his mind off the situation. The blonde girl, Heather, merely stared at him, smiling

"I love _My Window_." Heather blurted out. "I think it's one of the best songs on the album… not that the other songs aren't great, I just really love the sound and the words. Your whole album is just amazing; I could tell you put a lot of work into it."

The flattery seemed to have brought Craig's attention back to her.

"Well..." Craig started, smiling back at her. "I did, I really did…"

They stood there smiling at each other for what seemed like hours.


	5. Chapter 5

_So this is what having fun is_, Ellie thought. She did nothing but stand by the refreshments table and watch as guests danced and mingled around her.

After her and Craig's "grand entrance", he was quick to depart from her. Said he'd catch up later and he swore he'd save her a dance. Ellie didn't seem to mind at first, until she realized he had been gone for almost an hour. Not that she was jealous or anything, but she would've liked to be acknowledged once or twice throughout the night instead of standing alone at a party like this, looking like a dateless loser.

She caught a glimpse of him a few times around the auditorium; mingling with the guests, doing some promotional interviews with some entertainment moguls. The only time she really saw or heard him was when he was being praised by Kem on stage. But since she wasn't a very tall person and the guy in front of her was practically a giant, she couldn't see much. Ever since, she remained by the table, watching other people enjoy themselves.

"Hey lonely girl," came a voice. "You seem down."

For a minute Ellie thought it might've been some cute, college guy, coming to rescue her from boredom…but part of her longed for it to be Craig.

"Well, I-" Ellie started, and then she saw who it was. Kem. He excitement faded immediately.

"Hey," he said, coming to her side. Ellie had been receiving some unwanted looks from him throughout the night. His presence made her itch.

"Hi, Kem." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"So, why aren't you out on the dance floor?" He said doing a little dance that was completely off beat to the music that was already playing.

"I don't really dance," she plainly replied.

"Such a shame. Looks like you've got some moves." Kem looked her up and down as she were a piece of meat, and he'd been hungry for days. Guys like this pissed Ellie off on so many levels it wasn't even funny.

"Hmm…uh, not to be rude, but…please leave."

"Oh c'mon. Just trying to make good conversation. It's hard to not wanna get to know you."

"We just met an hour ago."

"And ever since I've wanted to get to know you." He moved slightly closer to her.

"Sorry. I can't, I'm kinda here with someone else." Ellie inched away from him.

"Craig? The last time I saw you two together, you were making an entrance. Not that hell of a one, but he was quick to leave you. I mean... if you call that a date you must be having a lot of fun right now."

"Well, I'm not." The redhead replied sternly, folding her arms.

"You should be. Wanna dance?"

"No."

"Yah sure?"

"Yes. I'd much rather keep the punch and cookies company than you." Ellie shot back, slightly glaring at the producer.

"That's cool. I like a girl who likes to drink…" Kem chuckled.

"Please leave." Ellie rolled her eyes once more. It was taking every ounce of her not to throw a cup of punch in his face.

"Say, when was the last time you saw lover boy anyway?"

"Why?"

"Just wanna know." Kem smiled.

"I don't know. When you were kissing his ass on stage."

"Hmm, that must've been, what, 10 minutes ago? Last time I actually saw his face, he was getting acquainted with a friend." Kem leaned in to whisper to Ellie. "A blonde girly friend."

"He wouldn't do that," Ellie quickly retorted.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything." Kem held up his hands. "Just make sure the next time you agree to be someone's date…it's actually a date."

"Go away please," Ellie shivered with anger and frustration.

"Aren't you just a little bit curious to see if I'm right?"

…

"You do realize I don't really know you?" Craig panted.

"Yeah. So?." The girl said, kissing his neck and stripping him of his tux jacket.. There wasn't much move around space since they chose the backstage prop cupboard for their little rendezvous.

"And you do know…I have a date." Craig said, coming back for air after another kiss.

"Yeah," Heather murmured, biting hard into his neck.

"Um, are you a vampire?" Craig uncomfortably giggled.

"No, I just really like to bite." She said. The girl pulled the top buttons of his shirt apart and started back to his lips. Craig closed his eyes tightly, taking in Heather. Kissing her harder than ever.

Closing his eyes seemed to be the only thing that made him believe the girl was Ellie. Though the room was pitch black and Heather might've very well been Kem, nothing could take his focus off of her. Closing his eyes, picturing himself kissing Ellie was much better. But then he saw that quivering lip, that look of disgust she'd give him if she ever knew he was hooking up with some random girl he'd just met. Right then and there he knew he couldn't go through with it. It was clear he couldn't pursue his feelings for Ellie, and he knew he had to get over her, but this wasn't the way. He pulled away from Heather.

"I'm sorry I can't." he said.

"What?" Heather was in disbelief.

"I can't. I'm here with someone."

"So am I." she started back at his lips but he moved away.

"I can't. Okay. No." Craig let go of her and buttoned his shirt. He began feeling around for his jacket.

"Just like that?" Heather said, she sounded as if she could smack him in the face at any given momen.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not sorry. You're an ass…probably gay too." The disgust was heavy in Heather's voice.

"Just leave. Okay?" Craig demanded still searching for the tux.

"Whatever." Heather stormed out of the cupboard, the door slightly closed back behind her.

"Here it is." Craig whispered to himself, grabbing the bundle that was his tux. He stood up and left the closet. Ellie stood right outside, her arms folded, that look of pure disgust across her face.

"El-" he started.

"Save it. I hope you had fun." she stormed off.


	6. Chapter 6

What was that? What was that strange feeling she had in the pit of her stomach when she saw Craig leaving the cupboard? What was that sharp feeling that seared through her body once she put two and two together as the messy haired blonde girl strutted past her off stage?

Was it rage?

Was it jealously?

Was it…bitterness?

Had Craig really moved on? Wasn't she his date? _Friend date…_

"Ellie wait!" Craig called, following the redhead close behind as she rushed off stage.

"No. I don't care." She shot back, not making an effort to face him.

"It's not what it looked like."

"Right, cause there's a rising epidemic of full-of-themselves rockstars leaving closets with slutty blondes." Ellie said, her tone filled with sarcasm and anger.

"Nothing happened." Craig protested, reaching for her arm.

"Look," Ellie spun around. "I don't care, okay. Screw whoever you want. It's your party, do whatever." She walked off. Craig didn't follow this time. He remained there, brushing a hand through his messy curls.

"Way to go, Manning," he murmured to himself.

Ellie reentered the crowd when she heard the ring sound off from her purse. She reached inside her bag and pulled out her cell.

"Hello," she answered plainly after clicking the "Receive" button.

"Hey Miss. Nash." A cheery voice replied. It was Marco.

"Hey." Ellie rolled her eyes and sounding as displeased as ever.

"Night's going that great huh?" Marco said after recognizing her tone.

"I'll tell you about it later." She said.

"Does Craig need a talking to?"

"I think he got a little more than that from a his blonde friend…"

"Wh- … Ellie he didn't." Marco said, voice filled with sorrow.

"Oh yeah, he did. Whatever, it's Craig. Who cares?"

"You should, he was kinda your date Elle."

"Marco. Remember? Friend Date? We weren't here as a couple. He can hook up with whomever."

"I'm sorry," Marco said, as if he'd completely ignored what Ellie said.

"Please don't be," Ellie annoyingly sighed. "It's not a big deal."

"Hmm, then why do you sound like you've just lost your puppy?"

"More like coming to the realization that I wasted my night at this party…but whatever. So what's up at home?"

"Oh, uh, we're out of milk. I was just wondering if you guys could pick some up on your way home?"

"What's wrong with Paige's car?"

"Both of us have agreed to stay in tonight. It's freezing out and it's already started to snow here. It's not too bad right now, but there's something going on about a blizzard watch."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's been all over the news. You guys should probably get home if you don't wanna be stuck there."

"I'm sure Craig wouldn't mind as long as blondie was keeping him company. But I'll tell him. Thanks." Ellie started to disconnect.

"Hey Elle!" Marco called just as Ellie was about to click the "End" button. "Can you guys hurry with the milk? Don't get me wrong I want you safe… but I'm seriously craving a bowl of Raisin Bran."

"Bye." Ellie giggled, disconnecting from Marco.

"Hey beautiful," called the slimy, vindictive voice of Kem as Ellie stuffed her cell back in her purse. He approached her from behind.

"What now?" Ellie sighed, not bothering to face him.

"How'd things go with lover boy?" He said, coming closer and closer into her ear.

"He was with your little friend. What a shock."

"So I guess things didn't go so well, huh?" he said, his hot breath on her neck now. "Well you know it's cold out. Maybe we could," Kem breezed his arm around Ellie's waist. "Head back to my place and…warm each other up."

"Hmm," Ellie sighed. She raised a foot and stomped her heel hard into his toe. Kem tried to conceal his yelp of pain as he pulled back and began hopping, grabbing on his throbbing tow. Ellie walked away, smiling…she was pleased with herself.

"Call yah then?" Kem's voice trembled.

"Ellie!" this time it was Craig approaching after her.

"Hey, Marco said there was-" Ellie started.

"Everyone," came a man on stage at the podium. The chatter in the auditorium settled, the music volume lowered, everyone looked to the man. "I'm Anthony Barton, co-activity director at Smithdale U, Campus advisors have notified me that news broadcasters have issued a severe snowstorm watch that will go into affect at around 8:30. It is now," Anthony looked to his watch. "7:15. If you live nearby, it'd be wise to exit the building in an orderly fashion and get home straight away. Students of Smithdale, who are present at the moment, please return to your dorms. Thank you for your time."

After Anthony finished, an echo of mumbles and clambering footsteps roamed around the auditorium.

"Guess we should get out of here?" Craig offered

"'Yeah, I have a paper to do and you probably have a waiting list of groupies that need attending to."

"Elle-"Craig started.

"Oh, and we need to make a quick stop on the way," Ellie cut him off.

"Where?"


	7. Chapter 7

The ride to the closest Wal-Mart had been the most deafening silence of Craig Manning's life. He could feel the thick tension between him and Ellie. He could sense the anger and frustration fuming off of her, and quite possibly her strong urge to smack him across the face, even while he was driving. It scared the crap out of him. Not the potential threat on his life, but the thought that he had once again made Ellie this angry. He swore to himself a long time ago he'd never, ever hurt her…but here he was. History repeating itself.

But then again…why was she so upset?

This was supposed to be a friend date. They weren't together-together…they were supposed to be friends at the party, buddies even. Sure, it was kinda messed up to ditch her and make out with some random chick…but why did Ellie seem so riled up? What was the big deal if she did see him with her; she'd made it clear she moved on…at least, that's what Craig thought.

The Wal-Mart parking lot was nowhere near full. Maybe 5 cars minimum had littered the lot. Craig pulled to a stop in parking space, struggling a bit with parking gear and the brakes. They'd been acting weird for the past two weeks; he kept saying he'd get them fixed but never got around to it. Ellie wasn't hesitant to get out the car; she nearly slammed the passenger seat door shut. Craig sighed…he knew the rest of the ride back wouldn't be much more pleasant if he didn't at least try to talk to her. Maybe a good ole' slap was all she needed to get out of her system in order to feel better.

Craig got out the car and followed her lead into the store. She glanced back at him questionably.

"I'm only getting milk." She said.

"Yeah, but I have to pee…and I wanna-"

"Please, don't say talk to me. Like I said, I'm fine…"

"Really?" Craig asked rhetorically. He knew the answer, it was all in her body language. The two had just passed the automatic doors, leading into the store.

Neither one of them had any inkling that Craig's Porsche was easing back on its own out of the parking space; steering further and further away out of the Wal-mart lot.

Craig probably should've gotten those brakes checked the minute they started acting up.

…

"Yes, really I'm fine…contrary to popular belief, I'm not a bitter person. I can move on and forget the past just as well as the next gal." Ellie said, all on the defensive.

"Elle, I never said you were-"

"Of course you didn't! It's all implied right?" Ellie frowned a bit at Craig as they stopped in the lobby of the store. Craig was still confused by everything she'd said.

"I don't understand where this is coming from…" was all Craig could muster up. Ellie sighed miserably, almost as if she wanted to tell him, but thought to herself _screw it_ on immediate impact.

"Umm, excuse me," came a woman leaving the nearest cash register. "We're about to close in 10 minutes, there's a snow storm headed our way. If you could make your purchase quick?"

"Yeah, we will." Ellie said. The woman walked off. Ellie turned her attention back to Craig. "Look, go take your piss…I'll get the milk and we can get out of here as soon as possible! Kay?"

Without a response, Ellie walked off. Craig was simply speechless. He walked in another direction, hoping to the find the bathroom quick…the sudden confusion actually did make him have to pee.

…

Ellie walked along the aisles searching for the dairy lane, she knew it was at least at the end of the store…that's how most of these stores worked, right? However, it wasn't on the left end, the end she had become accustomed to where the dairy products were located in the Wal-Marts back home. She turned around and made her way for the opposite end. _Freakin' stores, what's the point in having a chain business if they're not all remodeled the same?_ Ellie thought to herself as she angrily marched in the other direction.

The place seemed nearly deserted, Ellie hadn't even passed a customer. She figured the cars outside belonged to the employees, so it'd probably be a matter of time before they left. She had to get the milk fast, the idea of being stuck in the house without it drove her crazy…well Paige would drive her crazy. She would of course constantly remind her that it was her fault that she didn't get the milk, therefore she wouldn't be able to drink her coffee "just right." Ellie rolled her eyes at the thought.

Ellie somehow came into the entertainment section. Her shoulders sunk with distaste. _This place is stupid!_ She thought, frustrated with her navigation skills in the unfamiliar Wal-Mart. She started to leave the area, but something on a DVD display shelf caught her eye. She walked towards it, almost taken aback. It was a DVD entitled "_The Last Rock Hard Days of Nirvana_." Ellie found herself picking up the DVD and eyeing it closely. She'd recognize the cover anywhere, black and white…Kurt Cobain singing into a mic on stage, his guitar lassoed around his shoulder, the other members jamming behind him, the title across the top. Holding the movie in her hands brought back so many memories.

She and Craig would watch it almost every Saturday the summer before senior year, every other Saturday once school started up again, once every month after he'd gotten back with Manny. They only rented it, Craig never bothered to buy it. He claimed that if he had it at his disposal on a regular basis, he may never watch anything else. Ellie thought to get it for him for his birthday, but the fiasco with Ashley kind of motivated her more to throw him a party instead.

As she held it in her hands, Ellie seemed to have felt everything come back to her. Craig picking up his guitar and attempting to mimic Cobain's style, she showed off what little drum skills she had and did her best imitation of Dave Grohl, the band's drummer spotlighted in the documentary. They'd rock on, sounding terrible throughout the night and ruining _Smells Like Teen Spirit _repeatedly, but they didn't care. They were with each other…and they were having fun. That was all that mattered.

Ellie shook off the memories and found herself setting the DVD back down. She took a breather.

"Milk…that's what you came here for, Nash." She walked on in pursuit of the diary aisle once more.

…

Craig looked at his reflection in the mirror after dowsing his face with water. He studied himself, all the things that had changed about him in the last year. Not just the outgrown curls or the facial hair he sported, but the things that had happened to him, the choices he'd made that brought him to this point in his life. High School drop-out, up and coming musician, druggie, reformed addict, and now a new releasing rock artists. Some of the guys Craig met in rehab thought his life was something to behold, the perfect start to a successful and media-filled career. Some even spoke of doing the drug thing as soon as they were released from rehab, claiming that repeated stints would garner in a bigger fan base and thus jetting them to the top once the media received word of their struggle. They invited him to join in, even offered him a celebratory line of coke once he got out. Of course, Craig had refused, but something about that very moment triggered him to revisit a time in his life when cocaine wasn't even a temptation, when things were just simpler.

Sometimes Craig wondered if he should've just stayed at Degrassi, graduated with the gang, go to U of T, manage some type of relationship with Manny in hopes that his feelings for Ellie would die down. Live somewhat of a regular life…but no, Craig Manning just had to be famous. He had to do that first line at that club, he had to come back and screw things up with the people he cared about, the people he loved. And just when he thought things were getting better, he screwed up again.

_I just can't get it right_, he thought to himself. Craig took a paper towel from the dispenser and wiped his face, brushing some of the drenched curls away from his forehead. He left the bathroom, still unsettled with himself.

He walked out only to be greeted by Ellie holding a carton of milk and scurrying towards the girl's bathroom's across from him.

"Uh…what's up?" He asked. Ellie tried to push open the door, it didn't budge. She stomped a foot down, and banged a fist on the unmoving door.

"Now, I have to pee! Occupying the refreshments table at a party really isn't the best thing to do." She grumbled as she slammed another fist on the door, a little too hard this time. She pulled back with an "ouch."

"Well here, use the guy's bathroom." Craig stepped aside holding the door open for her. She looked at him as if he were crazy, but she didn't bother to protest. She headed towards the bathroom, handing Craig the carton of milk.

"Please keep watch!" she called as she disappeared into a stall.

"Uh…sure!" Craig called letting the door close. "Though I doubt anyone is even in here to watch out for…" he mumbled to himself.

Craig waited.

…

Ellie came out of the bathroom, nearly hitting Craig with the door about 2 minutes later. She didn't bother to say excuse me.

"Uh…you okay?" Craig asked noticing some heatedness in her demeanor.

"I had to pee, I wasn't in labor." Ellie retorted. "But I wanna get out of here before-"

The lights of the store went out, only a dim yellow glow ignited the place. Ellie and Craig looked up, that's when they realized…the place was closed.

"Oh no." Ellie said, she started pass Craig and headed to the front of the store. Craig followed.

…

"No, no, no!" Ellie came to the automatic doors, they wouldn't open. She pulled and pulled at them, they didn't budge in the slightest. In the distance she saw the last employee heading to her car, the parking lot was deserted. Ellie began hitting on the glass, trying to get her attention. Nothing. "Help! Come get us! We're stuck in here!" The employee was too far away.

Craig came along, a lot calmer compared to the panicked state Ellie was in.

"We're not stuck." He insisted. "My car is still in the lot, if she sees that then-" Craig looked out to the lot, his car wasn't in sight.

"Craig, where's your car?" Ellie frowned, looking out onto the parking lot as well.

"Um…" Craig was speechless.

The employee had just driven out the parking space, when the snow began to fall.

Craig and Ellie were stuck.

**REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
